


can't get over the way you love me

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: The joy of after school detentions.It was Boyd's fault for telling Maya to go back to her house on ‘whore island’ in front of the whole damn class.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	can't get over the way you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get stop thinking up random moments between young raylan and boyd!! Here's a random little oneshot based on the idea of boyd getting detention.

Boyd leant against the door frame into the classroom, the sound of bored kids arguing behind him. There was a crash, followed by a chorus of laughter and the scrape of at least three chairs. Boyd chanced a glance over his shoulder and laughed under his breath.

The joy of after school detentions.

“You better not take forever.” Raylan warned, adjusting his baseball cap over his hair. 

Boyd straightened himself, quirking an eyebrow. “Well, Raylan, I’m afraid I don’t decide how long we stay here for.”

Raylan rolled his eyes, “Shut up.” It was Boyd's fault for telling Maya to go back to her house on ‘whore island’ in front of the whole damn class. Not that Boyd had minded, laughing as he flashed Raylan his blinding smile across the room. 

Usually, Raylan would’ve punched some asshole just so he could join him but coach had told him that he was on his last warning before he's kicked from this week’s big game. Like hell was Raylan missing out on that.

“Now that’s hardly any way to talk to a friend.” Boyd drawled, eyes glinting with the hints of a smirk. Fishing them from his back pocket, he threw the keys to his truck at Raylan – who caught them with ease.

  
“Whatever. My life’d be easier without you messing shit up.”

Boyd smiled, clutching at his chest in mock pain before spreading his arms out with his characteristically dramatic flair and singing, terribly out of tune, “Gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuu!”

Raylan shook his head, spinning on his heel and flipping Boyd off as he walked. Boyd's dynamite laugh followed him down the deserted corridor.

Letting himself into Boyd's truck, Raylan threw the keys down onto the driver's side of the seat and leant over to the glove compartment to grab his packet of Malboros.

Making himself comfortable, slouched down in the seat with his legs kicked up onto the dash, crossed at the ankles, he lights a cigarette (window open a crack to save Boyd complaining about stale smoke for weeks), Raylan prepared to wait out the hour or so until Boyd joined him.

Boyd finally comes out, just as it’s growing dark. Typically, he’s one of the last to leave the building, backpack slung over one shoulder and shirt untucked. He strides across the now empty carpark, opening the driver's door and tossing his bag to the space under Raylan’s legs before sliding in himself. 

He slaps Raylan’s feet down from the dash with a click of his tongue, muttering something about mud and disrespect. Then, without so much as a greeting, Boyd steals his cigarette (Raylan can’t remember if it’s his fifth or sixth since he got here), taking a long drag and sucking his cheeks in as he does so. Raylan watches, barely raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Boyd blows the smoke in his face and smiles wide. 

“Asshole.” Raylan scoffs, taking his cigarette back.

Boyd smirks, golden embers shining in his eyes under the orange glow of the streetlight outside. He leans across the space between them, hand dropping to Raylan’s waist and tugging to pull him closer and tilts his head to brush his lips over Raylan’s jaw. “You must be tired, ‘cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Raylan fought back a laugh, hands moving to Boyd's chest to push him away despite how much he wanted to lean into his warmth. 

“Boyd,” he hissed, trying to get the boy to understand his concerns. They were still parked in the middle of the school carpark. Anyone could walk by and see them and then-

“There ain’t nobody here but us, baby.” Boyd says, voice low. Raylan hesitates, eyes glancing behind Boyd and out through the window. Boyd was right, or at least he seemed to be since Raylan couldn’t find signs of anybody else nearby.

He doesn’t have much longer to consider it because Boyd is already closing the distance between them. Hand sliding up the side of Raylan’s neck, thumb running over the edge of his jaw, Boyd tilts Raylan’s head into a kiss with the tips of his fingers. Pressing their mouths together, kissing him like he has something to prove. It makes Raylan's head spin, missing this even if it’s only been a few hours. It makes him grind his hips upward in a way that has Boyd pulling away with a hiss seconds later.

“Slow down, sweetheart.” Boyd whispers hotly, breath fanning over Raylan’s face.

Raylan doesn’t say anything in response, just rushing forwards to capture Boyd's lips with his own. Boyd chuckles against his mouth but doesn’t push him away, instead choosing to push Raylan backwards against the closed door and bracing himself on the half-opened window.

Raylan moans into the kiss, licking into Boyd’s mouth and pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. Sliding one hand up Boyd's jaw, thumb stroking just under his ear, Raylan smirks when he feels the expected shudder that it causes. His hands travel further up, fingers toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Their lips part, Boyd letting Raylan catch his breath whilst he moves to trail wet kisses down his throat, fingers working fast at unbuttoning his shirt. Raylan sighs, head tilted back to give Boyd more access and hands coming to rest over his ass. 

When he feels Boyd grind down onto his thigh, his want made all the more obvious, Raylan has to force himself to push them apart.

Boyd pouts, sitting back on his heels and looking down at Raylan, eyes dancing over him with a hungry interest. Raylan can assume how he looks right now, if Boyd’s own dishevelled, flushed pink appearance is anything to go by.

“Baby,” Boyd whines, fingers playing with a loose button on Raylan’s undone shirt. 

“I was thinking, maybe we move this elsewhere?” he suggests, Boyd smirking as he trails a teasing hand up the inside of Raylan’s thigh. Raylan's leg twitches but he doesn’t pull Boyd back down like he wants to. “Sometime soon?”

“Eager are we?” Boyd laughs.

Raylan rolls his eyes, biting his lip and pushing Boyd’s shoulder as he gets behind the wheel. “Maybe if you didn’t run your mouth in class all the damn time we'd have been fucking a lot sooner.”

“Feisty!” Boyd laughs, starting up the engine and putting the truck into reverse, “That’s what I love about you, boy.”

Raylan stifles a laugh himself but leans over and presses a kiss to Boyd's cheek, going back to his seat and facing the window before Boyd can see his stupid grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If any of you have requests pls let me know!
> 
> If y'all wanna know how I picture young raylan and boyd I did a post on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/617935375914106880/hear-me-out-okay-i-present-to-you-young-raylan) <3


End file.
